


Creatividad

by GoHACoyote



Category: All New X-Factor
Genre: Bachelor Party, Kinks, M/M, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoHACoyote/pseuds/GoHACoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julio resulta ser un ebrio muy creativo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creatividad

**Author's Note:**

> No lo lamento en lo más mínimo! Jojojo!

Nadie podía negar que en materia de festejos los Richter estaban más versados que ninguna otra persona que Shatterstar hubiera conocido en su vida, y cuándo llegó la hora de anunciar a la familia sus intenciones de hacer de Julio un hombre honrado, la abuela Jocecita, matriarca y todopoderosa, hizo callar cualquier malintencionado comentario con una frase simple y contundente "Julito se nos casa, hay que festejar".

En un principio la aceptación de la familia fue difícil de lograr, y poco tuvo que ver la homofóbia, los Richter se enorgullecen de ser una gran familia amorosa e incluyente, prueba está en la reciente fiesta de quinceañera de Maravilla Richter, la prima segunda de Julio que en los años de X-Force Shatterstar había conocido con el nombre de Miguel. Se trató más bien de la desconfianza que generaba la idea de aceptar a la familia a un extraño hombre blanco y alto del que apenas conocían el nombre. Pero al final de cuentas el carisma del futuro marido de "Julito" y el espíritu festivo de la familia terminó por limar asperezas.

Y ha sido así, como después de que la feliz pareja fuera devorada por un inmenso mar de preparativos que no dejaban de llover de un millar de parientes entusiasmados que por fin había llegado la fecha esperada y todo parecía estar listo, o al menos casi todo, al parecer los Richter también eran expertos en desabastecer cualquier licoreria en kilómetros a la redonda cuando de fiestas se trataba.

Quizá no había sido tan buena idea dejar que Monet se aliara con los primos de Julio para organizar su despedida de solteros.

"Amo tu cabello" Murmuró Julio, aplastando sus palabras contra el cuello de su amante al hacer su mejor intento de excitarlo mediante besos demasiado húmedos y aromatizados a Tequila "amo tu cuello y tu nariz... Amo tu oreja, esta de aquí, pero creó que me gusta más la otra" 

Shatterstar por otra parte estaba demasiado concentrado en transportar a su futuro esposo del piso de la cocina a la cama que compartían tratando de evitar pisar a la alfombra humana que actualmente cubría el piso del departamento y que consistía primordialmente en amigos y familiares todos en diferentes estados de inconsciencia etílica. 

"Julio, estás demasiado intoxicado, quedarte quieto para que pueda llevarte a nuestra habitación"

Julio río tontamente, abrazándose a su cuello y mostrando una mueca que parecía querer ser una mirada seductora pero fallaba vergonzosamente.

"Yo se lo que quieres, tu quieres llevarme a la cama, y tener mucho rico sexo conmigo antes de que tengas que volver a casa con tu marido..." guiñó, o al menos lo intentó

"No tiene sentido nada de lo que dices Julio, además cuando estás tan ebrio no eres capaz de tener una erección" a pesar de las dificultades, Shatterstar no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar todas las situaciones hilarantes que lo habían convencido que el sexo y el alcohol son una mala combinación cuando se trata de Julio Esteban Richter "La última vez que estuviste tan alcoholizado trataste de convencerme de que te penetrara con una botella de cerveza"

"Oh, el alcohol me vuelve creativo... " Julio recargó su cabeza contra el pecho del pelirrojo por un momento, tratando de descifrar si la habitación giraba o era el quien daba vueltas. 

"Mañana a esta hora habremos unido nuestro umeur bajo toda ley Cadre y nuestros nombres bajo los rituales humanos" Shatterstar acarició su cabello, permitiéndose una pequeña pausa para idear como atravesar la sala de estar hacia las escaleras.

"No era necesaria la boda sabes?, la ceremonia Cadre hubiera sido suficiente" 

"Tu abuela insistió... Enérgicamente" Shatterstar sabía que aunque lo negara, la aceptación de su familia era muy importante para el

"Vieja loca... " Julio se dejó guiar en silencio por algunos minutos hasta que estuvieron cerca de las escaleras que guiaban a la habitación que compartían "habrá champaña, las botellas de champaña son más largas... y grandes... Que las de cerveza"

" No voy a introducir ningún objeto que pueda romperse y causar laceraciones por ningún orificio de tu cuerpo"

Julio hizo una mueca al escuchar la palabra 'laceraciones' "Tienes razón puede volverse complicado... Pensaré en otra cosa con la que me puedas coger y que no se rompa"

"Que tal mi pene?"

Otra risa atontada burbujeó desde su pecho "Me gusta como piensas pero no eres nada creativo"

"Tenemos mucho tiempo para ser creativos" Al final Shatterstar aceptó que a Julio no le quedaba más dignidad que salvar y decidió levantarlo sobre su hombro para completar más eficientemente su tarea.

"Tenemos toda la vida..." Fue lo último que dijo Julio antes de cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en tratar de no vomitar en la espalda de su hombre.

"Ugh... no hay suficientes mojitos en mis venas como para escuchar esta conversación" Al fondo de la habitación, Monet rodó sobre si misma en el sofá que había reclamado como suyo varias horas atrás dándoles la espalda y cubriéndose los oídos con un cojín


End file.
